Put up more walls so the queen can't come in
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie starts to panic when she meets a woman who knows more about Sophie then she should.


**A/N: So this one has been going around in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. Also a little shout out to Nadine Haders in this (the costume designer of Leverage) I don't own her/Leverage!**

_Put up more walls so the queen can't come in_

Sophie was so happy that they got to do a play for the con. She had gotten the lead role, along with Nate. Secretly her heart was exploding with excitement because Nate was her love interest in the play and it ended with a kiss.

She could not wait.

It was their first day there and Sophie made her way over to the costume designer. Her name was Nadine Haders.

"Um, hi there. I'm playing Maria and I was here for my costume before I go to make-up." Sophie explained.

Nadine turned around and scanned Sophie. "What's your name?"

"Ella."

"No it's not." She corrected simply. "It's Gina."

Sophie couldn't help her bodies reaction to the almost stranger saying her real name. Her eyes went wide and her whole body went stiff.

"Born in New Zealand and lived there until you were 12. Then you moved to London but you feel more at home when you go to London and not New Zealand. You have two older brothers one of which you do not speak to. Your parents are still alive but you are not close to them because they frown upon lower class citizens." Nadine finished with a satisfied smile.

Sophie looked around, her face scared before looking back at her. "Get out of my head!"

"Where's Nate?"

Sophie turned around and suddenly ran into him.

"Hi there!" Nadine smiled. "You must be Nate Ford."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his defenses going up. "Who are you?"

"Nadine Haders."

"Sophie is your friend. No...she's a little more then your friend. It's not friends with extras even though you like to think of it that way. A little something more, hm?"

Now Nate was frightened.

"A little frightened, eh? You haven't been this scared for a while have you? That's alright your secrets safe with me."

"What secret?" Nate asked bluntly.

"Well you clearly aren't who you say you are. You're a grifter that's most common name is Sophie Devereaux. You're Nathan Ford mastermind and son of the great Jimmy Ford."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"If you're so smart tell us something that only some 'special' person would know." Sophie said harshly.

Nadine laughed. "Honey, I think you misunderstood what I do. I design costumes for people."

"Well then how do you know this stuff?"

Nadine brushed the bangs out of her hair and stepped in a little closer. "You seriously don't think you came up with all those personas yourself. I designed them."

"No! I came up with those by myself!" Sophie defended.

"NLP." She tilted her head to the side, "look a little closer, Gina"

Sophie jolted awake, her eyes opening to the light streaming through the window. She turned over to talk to Nate but realized the bed was empty. The water was running in the bathroom and she soon realized he was taking a shower. Her stomach felt sick and she laid back down in bed, completely content with doing nothing.

The shower shut off just a few minutes later and Nate came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sophie groaned, hitting her hands on the bed. "I don't wanna go!"

"Why not?"

"I had a bad dream."

Nate turned around to look at her. "What was it about?"

Sophie sat up and clutched her stomach. "The costume designer for the play, her name was Nadine. She knew everything." Nate tilted his head to the side. "She knew my real name, about my brothers, and my parents, everything. She even knew about our relationship!"

"It was just a dream, Soph," Nate assured. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back with his hand. "Now get ready, we have a long day of...acting ahead of us."

**LEVERAGE**

Sophie looked over at the costume designer nervously. She looked different then in her dream and that helped slightly. Although, she still felt sick to her stomach. "Nate, please come with me!"

"I can't. Now just go over there and get it done as quick as possible with the least amount of interaction you can."

Sophie was still nervous by reluctantly went over to the costume designer. "Hi, I'm playing Maria and I needed my costume before I go to make-up"

"Hi, I'm Nadine Haders-" Sophie's eyes went mega wide "-you must be Gina."

**THE END**


End file.
